1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module provided with a new structure including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.
As devices using the large-capacity battery module have various external appearances, it may be required that the shape of the battery module is varied in accordance with the various external appearances. For example, demand for a light, small-sized, and safe battery module has increased.